Ahdarji
|Base ID = }} Ahdarji is a Khajiit rogue living in Leyawiin who lost her mate, Qa-Dar, an experienced member of the Thieves Guild. Background Ahdarji is a low ranking member of the guild, but her partner, Qa-Dar, was an important and respected member. After his death, Ahdarji fell into a state of grief, saying that she is alone in the world without her mate. However, the guild continues to support her in return for Qa-Dar's services to the guild. She holds a high level of disdain for Argonians, going as far as to not even drink the water in town because they swim in it. She refers to them as "greenskins" when they are not around. Her dislike towards them is known in town, with several rumors saying that they see or hear her trying to start problems and that they fear it will get her into trouble one day. Interactions Ahdarji's Heirloom A ring given to her by Qa-Dar has been stolen by Amusei, an Argonian freelance thief. Ahdarji asks S'Krivva to send a thief to steal it back. S'Krivva sends the Hero to help her. As it turns out, the ring had once belonged to Countess Alessia Caro, the local Countess. When Amusei stole it, he discovered its prior owner's identity and tried to return it for a reward. Despite the guild's rules, Ahdarji will say that she would be very pleased if he was made to suffer and killed. Light Armor Training Ahdarji can also provide training in the Light Armor skill. Once the Hero surpasses her ability to train them, she will refer them to J'bari, who she says is better than her and lives in town. Dialogue "Why does the prey approach me?" :Leyawiin :*''"So many greenskins here... they smell, do they not? Ahdarji won't drink the water, no. The Argonians SWIM in it."'' :*(If an Argonian) "You will not stay in Leyawiin. You just visit. Of course. Too many Argonians here. Already. People here don't like Argonians. Too many already." "Swift hunting." ;Light Armor Training "Why does the prey approach me?" :Training "Speak with J'bari here in town. He's good with Light Armor; far better than I." ::Training "Speak with J'bari in Leyawiin. He can teach you all that you need to know." ;Ahdarji's Heirloom "Why does the prey approach me?" :Ahdarji's stolen ring "Yes. A filthy Argonian stole my precious ring. It was a gift from my mate. It has... sentimental value. I will pay well. The stupid lizard hunts with the name Amusei. Find him, find my ring. Make him suffer! Kill him and I will be pleased." ::The guild frowns on killing. "Stupid guild rules! He is only an Argonian. He is less than human, and much less than Khajiit. If you must spare him, at least make him suffer." "Swift hunting." After learning about Amusei: "Why does the prey approach me?" :Ahdarji's stolen ring "Does the hunter have this one's ring?" ::I don't have it yet. "Well then. It seems you still have a job to do." After talking to Amusei: "Why does the prey approach me?" :Ahdarji's stolen ring "Does the hunter have this one's ring?" ::Amusei tried to sell it back. "Amusei tried to sell it to Alessia Caro? Argh! Stupid lizard. Ahdarji uses ring much more wisely. I use it to collect and sell information. That ring can be used to read private messages the Count writes. Get me that ring. Steal it from Alessia Caro if necessary. Just bring me the ring. I will pay double!" After stealing the ring: "Why does the prey approach me?" :Ahdarji's stolen ring "Does the hunter have this one's ring?" ::Here is your ring. "My ring! All thanks to the claws of the Clan Mother. You have recovered it. Is that slimy Argonian dead? Did he suffer long? I hope so. You have earned the reward. The Thieves Guild was always good to Ahdarji's dearest mate. I am grateful that the memory is still honored." Appearances * de:Ahdarji fr:Ahdarji ru:Адарджи Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members